


disciple.

by spitbox



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Corruption, Crossdressing, Demonic Possession, Drabble, M/M, Slight Sub Terzo, Submission, no actual smut but it is very much implied, no real ending sowwy :(, terzo is in fact an antichrist, ‘Fallen’ Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitbox/pseuds/spitbox
Summary: “... i did a good job, though, didn’t i? pretending to be him. i had all his mannerisms down to a t. it’s easy to play pretend when you’re so close to them like this. and what happened to wanting to fuck me? have you gotten cold feet?”
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Male Character(s)





	disciple.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes. a ghost fic including my angel oc. how joyous.  
> apologies for the sort of cliffhanger ending, i genuinely wasnt sure what else to write.  
> protip, lufian is an angel & is just possessed in this drabble cause i thought it would be fun to have a subby terzo ( & is it very... hawt.. ). enjoy!

a soft, though devious click of his tongue. hands on his hips by his wrist, curling his nailed and black fingers.  
“you are so needy for a man of such stance.. and age.” 

“funny. real funny— please. let me do this.” a groveled whine. the smaller boys mary jane shoed foot pressed to the elders chest as he cocked his head, blonde curls tossing. “now, now. i never said you couldn’t fuck me. take it easy. relax—.” “don’t tell me to fuckin’ relax. scum.”  
a lion like purr, moving his foot up to lift the others chin up as well with the tip of his shoe. “is that any way to talk to your prime mover?” terzo furrowed painted brows. a huff of smoke almost puffing from his lungs as he bore dual toned eyes into the others now lusty blood red ones. “you are not my lufian.” he spat, reaching to grab hold of the boys ankle only for him to receive a quick stomp to the throat. a pained gasp for air escaping him as he practically withered beneath the once angel.  
“no touch. i did a good job, though, didn’t i? pretending to be him. i had all his mannerisms down to a t. it’s easy to play pretend when you’re so close to them like this. and what happened to wanting to fuck me? have you gotten cold feet?”  
a glare casted onto him again, still recovering from the attack to his neck. the indentation of the slight chunky heel of the child like shoe now growing pink. “.. fuck. please.”  
“that is what i thought. such a good little antichrist..” ‘lufian’ hummed. dragging his foot away down to his lower regions. giving the smallest press, causing the others breath to hitch. sitting up only a tad and watching with almost humiliated eyes. which, did not go unnoticed.  
“awh. is someone embarrassed? what is it? is it the fact you have some lowlife rat of a demon controlling you like this? like youre a little puppy? or that you’re getting hot and heated so easily?” the blonde snaked a large fanged smirk. chuckling in his chest as he pulled his foot away fully. moving to sit upon the antipope’s desk. “come, now. don’t be sh—.” 

it was quicker than expected for terzo to be slamming the boys back upon the desk. completely discarding items and papers placed upon it as he gave ragged breaths, a gloved hand wrapped round a tiny throat. the boys legs taking their time wrapping around his waist as their faces stayed only inches apart.  
“now, would this be considered cheating? if so, it makes me want it even more.” he teased, causing a quick toss of his head back onto the desk. a hard and loud ‘thunk!’ echoing as he groaned.  
“shut up. do not speak shit like that.” he growled as if he were a predator. and, if this was actually lufian, he would be. yet this was a game of cat and mouse; the mouse being much harder to catch than the cat expected. unlike the usual lion and lamb.  
“what? does it upset you to think of that? breaking your angels heart by fucking someone else? is that the only reason you’re fucking m—.” “QUIT. i said.. quit. you will do as i say.” a bird like coo came from his still grasping throat. raising a brow. ”ohhh. someones getting mad. you can be honest. doesn’t hurt my feelings. you’re not my first choice, anyways. i would have rathered to be ravished by one of those ghouls walking around.”  
the thought scurried through terzos brain, causing him to dig almost growing nails into pale skin. moving his free hand to lift up the white skirt of the boys lacey dress and yank his panties down. by the end, the undies hanging from his small ankle. quiet as a mouse as he did such, besides the harsh breathing.  
which gave the once angel a chance to tease him once more. 

“if i had known you would have gotten so hard just by putting my damn feet on your dick under the dinner table, i would have tried harder. could have made you fucking soil your nice pants.” he licked his fangs, giggling a bit while the other glanced up at him through raven locks. lips twitching before giving a harsh tap to the boys taint. a gasp caught in his throat, turning into a smirk and hum. “you’re good at this.”  
“i was not turned on by you. i was turned on by my lufian, who i thought.. was still him.” his tone was almost upset, glancing away as he dropped his hands to his belt. unbuckling it and unzipping his pants. rolling his eyes, the younger huffed. “i am tired of hearing your sob story of this boy. you’ll get him back. once i’m finished with his body, of course.” 

terzo stopped. hands pressing onto the edge of the desk as his head hung. silent, and motionless till he shook his head.  
“i can’t.”  
the reply made the boys eyes flicker. lips parted and brows knitting together. almost as if he were disgusted. “the hell you can’t. you were just begging to fuck me like a puppy begs for treats!” he braced. sitting up and swinging his legs from the others waist. panties dropping to the floor silently. “i don’t believe it. i heard you were a hot shot. mr. fuck everybody you look at. and, now look at you. pathetic. over some blonde bimbo.”  
“ai. love can make you do crazy things, no?” he teased in an upset tone, glancing up at him. sighing thick. “i.. i can not bring myself to do it. not.. not now, anyways. no matter the circumstance. apologies for bursting your bubble.”  
the demon paused. swallowing thickly and pursuing his lips somewhat for a moment before replying. “.. can i at least get you off?”


End file.
